When Boredom Strikes
by Hoarse Swan
Summary: Mild swearing and snogging. Oliver, the twins, Alecia, Angelina and Katie play truth or dare. Hmm... I wonder what happens... RR plz!


A/N:  this is just some random fic and I don't really know where it came from.

Disclaimer:  Aw come on.  You're killin me.  All in favor of me owning the HP characters, say "I."  *crickets*  *mumbles* Party Poopers. 

            Oliver Wood, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, were bored to hell.  There was absolutely nothing to do.  

            "We could put on Halloween costumes and freak the minies out," George suggested, referring to the first years as the minnies.  You're a minnie until the end of second year, you're a midget until the end of your fourth year, and you're a minor until the end of your sixth year.  Then, you're just a seventh year.  Fred, George, and Oliver were seventh years.  Bored seventh years.

            "Nah," Oliver said.  "We do that too often."

            "Yeah," Fred agreed.

            Just then, there was a knock at the door and Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alecia Spinnet entered.  Katie was saying, "Guys, it's just their dormitory.  We can just come on in whenever we want.  There's no point in knocking."

            "Katie, you dimwit!  Of course there's a reason we should knock!"  Alecia exclaimed.

            "Er…" George said.  The girls didn't notice.  

            "Like what?" Katie retorted.  'I think she's got a bad case of PMS,' Oliver thought.

            "Um…" Fred interjected, or tried to.  The girls didn't notice again.

            "What if they're changing?" Angelina asked.

            Oliver coughed loudly.  The girls didn't notice again.

            "All the better for us!" Katie said, smiling mischeviously.  Fred, George, and Oliver were shocked.

            "Yo, I'm hollering at you!" Fred shouted.  Finally, they looked over at him.

            "Fred, you idiot, can't you see we're in the middle of an important discussion?!" Katie yelled.  'Deffinently PMS,' Oliver thought.  

            "Well it's our dorm!  You can either calm yourself or finish your 'Important Discussion' elsewhere!" George shouted.  That shut them up PDQ.  (pretty damn quick for those who don't know.  My dad used to say it a bunch.)

            Katie glared at him and muttered something about how people shouldn't interrupt other people.

            "So, now that we're here, what do you guys want to do?" Angelina asked.

            "I dunno," Oliver said.  

            "We should play truth or dare!" Alecia exclaimed spontaneously.

            "Yeah!" Everyone said.

            "Ok, I'll start," Katie said after a long silence.  "Oliver, truth or dare?"

            "Truth," Oliver said.  

            "Rats," Katie said, having wanted to make him dress up as a drag queen.  "Um…. What do you think of… Angelina?"

            "I think she's a wonderful chaser and she's pretty good looking," Oliver said before clapping a hand to his mouth.  Someone had put a spell on the game so that if a person picked truth, they had to answer truthfully.  This was going to be fun.  

            "My turn!" Oliver said.  "Fred!  Truth or dare?"

            "Dare, mi amigo, dare!"  Fred answered.

            "Ok whatever.  I dare you to kneel in front of Angelina and pronounce your undying love for her," Oliver said, grinning.

            "Is it Pick on Angelina day or something?"  Angelina asked, disturbed.

            "Yes," Katie said.  "Now shut up."

            'Oh, crap.  Thanks a lot, Ollie!  Trust him to ruin everything," Fred thought.  He had liked her for ever and now, he would have to tell her that.  "Ok, here we go."  He knelt in front of her and started to speak.  "Angelina, I love you.  I've loved you for as long as I can remember.  Whenever I'm with you, I can't breathe properly.  And I'm not just kidding around.  I mean this from the bottom of my heart.  I'd go to the ends of the earth and back for you.  You're the air I breathe, and I can't live without you."

            Katie was cracking up at this point.

            Angelina's expression softened and she smiled down at the kneeling Fred.  "Oh, Fred.  I love you, too!"

            "Oh, great," Katie said.  "Now they're gonna start snogging."  Sure enough, they kissed and it didn't look like they were going to let up anytime soon.  "Get a room!"

            Fred just flicked her off and continued kissing Angelina.  

            "Um, I'll go for Fred since he's *cough* occupied," George said, raising his eyebrows.  "Alecia."  Alecia groaned. "Truth or dare?"

            "Truth, I guess," she said.

            "Who are you crushing on?" 

            "You."

            "Will you go out with me?"

            "Sure."

            Then they started snogging.  Katie and Oliver looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.  

            "So, truth or dare?" Oliver asked.  

            "Dare.  And I don't really want to end up snogging you, please," Katie responded.

            "What, don't you like me?" Oliver teased.

            "Well, of course I like you," Katie replied, not realizing what she was saying.

            "Well then why don't you want to snog me?" Oliver was enjoying himself.

            "What are you talking about?!" Katie exclaimed, coming out of her trance.

            Oliver just grinned and leaned in.  They ended up snogging anyway.  Yep, nothing to see here!  I'm leaving.


End file.
